Talk:GAME OVER
A Doomed Timeline? Does anyone else feel like we are watching a doomed timeline play out? Because it feels really, really doomy from where I sit. Darkalter2000 (talk) 19:31, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :i briefly thought of that idea when i watched it, but the way you put it it's really plausible that it's a doomed timeline. Cookiefonster (talk) 21:09, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::A lot of people are speculating that, to be honest. Too many important things have happened for it to be retconned, and too many detrimental-to-progress things have happened for it to be the alpha timeline. It basically has to be doomed. 05:42, October 26, 2014 (UTC) :::we'll see. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 01:26, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, that we shall. I need to remember to be more objective here, I sometimes let that slip in the talk pages. 07:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::hmm, in the latest update: :::::"ROXY: let the doomed timeline work its gloomy majyyks" :::::not sure if that answers the question or adds to it. Cookiefonster (talk) 13:25, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's only what Roxy believes to be the case. While her instinct on such a thing is probably strong (Void players represent, yo), her opinion is not a reliable enough piece of evidence to count as canon confirmation Gamzee Everyone is talking about Gamzee still being alive, after all, even when he was shot by Caliborn, he still got up. So for now, I think we should keep Gamzee's status Unknown or something. And there's a lot of theroes and talks to Gamzee that people have made up, especially the two faces thing. We shouldn't keep him dead for now. Uhm, well that's what I think. 00:37, October 28, 2014 (UTC)darkScales :Done. I do have to admit we never know with him. 07:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I dunno, he has been cut in half. Even if he does survive, question is how he'll put himself back together. -- 14:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) i think he's alive we can see him on this site http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT6.php?s=6&p=008840 18:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, but that was like 20 pages before GAME OVER. 03:19, February 17, 2016 (UTC) i believe this is a page before gameovercutscene appears http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT6.php?s=6&p=008800 i cant give a detailed page because game over cutscene has a number GAMEOVER and you remember gamzee lives with miracles his modus is called miracle survivor caliborns onslaught was called miracle no death tag was shown so why don't this time is miracle too ? 14:13, February 17, 2016 (UTC) :Firstly, just copying the link at the top of the GAMEOVER page, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/GAMEOVER/, would have worked as well as the link you provided, and one page ahead of your link, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT6.php?s=6&p=008801, actually is a redirect to the Flash, so a number does work too. The name of Gamzee's modus honestly seems irrelevant, it was pretty much just a joke about juggalos and specifically ICP's Miracles video. The way I see it, Gamzee's body is highly resilient, but just as with Kanaya's , that might be situational or have limits. Because Gamzee survivng Caliborn's onslaught didn't exactly have any clean/magical healing displays, he was just kind of messy and bloody. So whatever recovery process he has is minimal, slow, incomplete, something like that. So I imagine having one's brain cleaved in half would be enough to kill anyone. Brain death is pretty extreme. :Besides, that whole timeline was doomed/retconned/erased. You'd almost want him to be dead, so his ghost would live on, but. Actually.... now that I think about it, he wasn't in like all the other GAME OVER ghosts, so now I'm unsure?? It'd make sense to not have him there out of respect for Terezi's moment, but along with the lack of a death tag I'm starting to wonder... 01:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) last piece of evidence i have about gamzee is this link http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009773 in this link and some others we can see small text that reads gamzee: honk even jake sad Was there a man under the table who honked sometimes in alice and wonderland? i think that proves gamzee survived 13:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :Okay so I basically figured you misunderstanding this might be the case. After GAME OVER, John and Roxy went back in time, alone, because everyone else in that timeline died. Those two went back in time, to a different timeline that was changed long before their arrival, by "GAME OVER timeline" John himself and other factors. For example, the version of John in the new (post-retcon) timeline died early into the meteor trip. There were huge amounts of exposition dedicated to explaining this. Gamzee may have survived GAME OVER, but if he did, the timeline was wiped shortly after John left, like any doomed timeline. If he did, it has no bearing on the version of Gamzee you linked to, because that Gamzee is separated from GAME OVER Gamzee by three years of timeline difference. Because the timeline diverged from the original one before Cascade even happened. 21:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ok ok if we wnat this to be confimred more pages muts be amde for now thats all i have but i will contimue thid conversation if i found something 14:05, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :I mean, to go back to the original point, yeah, we still don't technically know the fate of GAMEOVER Gamzee - you got me to reconsider that and either, like. He died (as I thought originally, but neither his ghost nor a dead tag appeared so... unlikely), he "lived" but got erased with the timeline, or he lived and somehow regained mobility and sewed himself back together and exited the timeline through unknown and unlikely means before the timeline ended (and depending how retcons work, that could well have been immediately... not sure). Unfortunately, unless there's a ghost (or if that version of Gamzee was somehow the one helping Caliborn) I feel like Hussie probably doesn't consider it relevant to address anymore :/ :But the last one you linked to is definitely a different Gamzee. The new post-retcon timeline everyone's been in since certain parts of A6A6I4 is absolutely a new timeline with new versions of the characters who had . 08:11, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::WHOOPS. I still stand by most of what I said, but I went back to earlier in the conversation and I was getting page numbers entirely wrong. I'm sorry. So is almost 40 pages after GAME OVER. Okay. So... we don't know which version of Gamzee this is, because it's Caliborn's session. Our options are: *Post retcon Gamzee went to Caliborn's session, did all the stuff we saw including getting cleaved in half by Dirk, and half of him became part of Lord English (and in this case pre retcon Gamzee is just erased with the timeline, like I said before), or: *Pre retcon Gamzee went to Caliborn's session, left after being shot by Caliborn (could've been before or after unlocking all the planets?? It's really unclear because he's in the distance he shows up between being shot and , so we literally can't tell if he's bloody or cut in half in those shots), went back to B2, did all the sprites and other stuff through GAME OVER, got cut in half by Kanaya, and thenn..... got put back together somehow before leaving the session. And somehow made it to Caliborn's session. And then got cut in half by Dirk again along the pre-established cut line. And then became part of Lord English. (so post-retcon Gamzee, in this case, maybe has a shot at redemption. This one seems like more of a stretch to me, but it would be an interesting development.) 01:22, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Page rewrite Honestly I ripped the summaries from what I wrote for the A6A6 page. I'd like to expand the Act 3 portion to include literally every petty blow John and Caliborn exchanged, and possibly restructure the Intermission 3 portion to be described by character. Or do we think chronological is better? 07:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Post flash info I'm wondering if all the character's (i.e. Rose's) Post-flash statuses should be mentioned on this page, though this has not been a problem in most cases due to the double edged sword of page neglect (the other edge being page anon popularity, both of which cut up the major editors's free time), though with aranea and rose (mostly entirely rose) I'm not sure if it's appropriate for a page revolving around the flash where she was mortally wounded should also mention her death, which happens pages and pages after (thanks to caliborns nadir). Perhaps we should change her status in the "post-flash status" section to her post-flash status? Revitalysis (talk) 03:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) How were LOTAK and LOMAX destroyed? A map in A6A6I4 shows six planets were destroyed after GAME OVER. Four of these planets can be seen colliding during Game Over, (LOLAR, LOFAF, LOCAH, LOHAC), but when were LOTAK and LOMAX destroyed? Stevoisiak (talk) 20:03, March 28, 2019 (UTC)